What Matters The Most
by mariahshaee
Summary: My version of season 5, alot alike in many ways but there will deffinitly be some differces!
1. Chapter 1 This Is The Life

Lucas: Look at Nathan he's wide open.

Skills looked down the court at Nathan and passed the ball. Nathan went up for a lay-up. He made it! The crowd yelled. Skills couldn't believe it, Nathan was ecstatic, Lucas was, well Lucas was just pretty happy. Bevin runs over to Skills.

Bevin: you did it baby.

Skills: I know I did it, cause I'm big daddy Skills.

Bevin and Skills kiss.

Skills: alright lets get out of these clothes and go get something to eat.

Bevin: sounds good.

Bevin and Skills head to the locker-room.

Haley and Jamie run over to Nathan.

Jamie: you did awesome daddy.

Nathan picks up Jamie.

Nathan: you think?

Jamie: yeah, me and moma we're cheering you on.

Nathan: you we're?

Jamie: yeah couldn't you hear us?

Nathan: oh that was you, I thought it was a lion....... Nathan mumbles a lion??

Jamie: a lion?Haley: you did good honey.

Nathan: thanks.

Nathan and Haley kiss. Lucas comes over, he hugs Haley.

Haley: hey you did good out there coach.

Jamie: yeah Uncle Lucas you did really good.

Lucas gets Jamie from Nathan.

Lucas: you did good Nathan.

Nathan: but I couldn't have done it without the great coach.

Lucas smiles.

Lucas: well you have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow for practice.

Lucas hugs Jamie and puts him down.

Jamie: bye Uncle Lucas.

Lucas waves bye.

Lucas goes to his office he sits down at his desk he can't believe that he has been a coach for the Florida Mustangs for almost 2 years. He smiles he looks at all his pictures, there's one of him and Haley, one of Lily and Karen, one of Nate and Keith. One of him and Brooke, with a note in the corner. Lucas picks up the picture frame and reads it "Lucas Scott, your going to change the world one step at a time, nothing is to big nothing is to small, but your greatest task is love." He sighs, he misses everyone back home even if there isn't many people back home. He drops his pen he goes down to get it and he finds an envelope, he picks it up and looks inside it's a whole bunch of pictures of him and Peyton. He looks at them, all of them, he carefully puts them back in there and puts them in the trash. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize that it was because of Peyton, that he never found true happiness. Or any time he was happy she had to come in and change that, he couldn't believe it had taken this long.

Brooke turned off the last light, she turned around and looked at her store. She smiled she loved the way her life was she loved her store, her clothes her friends. But oh how she missed her old friends. She sighed. She walked out the front door and got into her car. She pulled out her phone and there was a picture of her and Milli. She smiled. But she went to her pictures on her phone, and saw pictures of Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Lily, Karen, Deb, Dan, Peyton, and Jamie. She couldn't believe that she missed Jamie the most, last time she had saw Jamie he was just barely walking and she missed him so much.

Peyton said her good bye's to her secretary and headed for the big double doors. She thought about how much she loved the music industry and how she loved being manager at a big music company. She pulled out her phone, there was picture of Brooke, Lucas, and her. She sighed. She had a voicemail so she listened. "Hi Mrs. Sawyer, My name is Peter Smith, from Big Records, and I'm calling to schedule a meeting with you, I have tried to contact you many of times but I don't get a reply, give me a call back when you get this at: 255-4149 thanks. Peyton couldn't help but think that this might be the worst meeting she had ever been too.

Rachel walked to her car she tried to cover herself with her hands since she hadn't had the time to change since the photo shoot. She got into her car. She opened her phone there was a picture of Mouth and Brooke, she started to cry. Her life was sucking, she hated going home to a house all alone. She hated having to take picture every single day. She missed all her friends back in Tree Hill, well the people she at least thought we're her friends. She cried some more. A person came over and knocked on her window. She jumped and wiped her eyes, she looked out her window, there was a man she slightly rolled it down.

Rachel: what do you want?

Greg: My name is Greg, and I'm selling some coke, can I hook you up.

Rachel thought about it, she said no over and over again in her mind, she sincerely wanted to but she said yes.

Rachel: yeah sure, how much?

Greg: I'll give you a discount if you want to become a regular.

Rachel: why not.

Greg: okay, about 90.

Rachel went to her purse she pulled out a 100. She stopped for only a second and asked herself what she was doing, but she gave him the 100 anyways.

Karen kissed Lily on the forehead.

Karen: good night honey.

Lily: night mom.

Karen turned the light off. She walked back into the kitchen.

Karen: do you want something to drink Deb?

Deb: no I'm okay.

Karen: okay.

Deb: I just wanted to see how Tric and the café was doing.

Karen: well all is going good at the moment, everything is brining in money, we loose some here and there, but mostly just bringing in.

Deb: well that's good.

Karen: yeah.

Deb: well I better be going, I have to run by the post office.

Karen: okay, I'll see you tomorrow?

Deb: yeah, tomorrow.

Deb left. Karen smiled she loved having a best friend, but she really missed Lucas. She missed his voice, even though he tried to call as much as possible. But she missed him most cause he reminded her of Keith.

Deb walked to the post office. But she thought about Karen and Lily the whole way there. She secretly felt really bad for Karen. Lucas had left, she had to raise Lily on her own. She would never get see Keith. Lily would never get to meet her dad or her uncle, and Deb would make sure that, that last one stayed the same. Deb slipped her mail into the blue mailing box and kept walking. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed Keith as much as Karen did, but she could never tell Karen that. Deb walked past the café. She smiled cause she knew that Karen would always be loved.

Jake: Thank you everyone, now I have one more song to sing, and I'm pretty sure you know this one. I'm going to dedicate this one to my daughter Jenny, she's nine years old today, so help me sing along.

Everyone:_ Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jenny, Happy Birthday to you._

The crowd claps.

Jake: thank you guys so much.

Jake walks off stage. He sees Jenny.

Jake: so what did you think?

Jenny: I liked it.

Jake: so little nine year old where do you want to go to dinner at?

Jenny: well, can we go to………Karen's?

Jake: what?

Jenny: you know Karen's Café.

Jake: how do you know about that?

Jenny: well cause it's in this picture of you and Lucas.

Jenny pulls out the picture.

Jake: oh wow, that was along time ago, like almost 9 years ago.

Jenny: well can we go there?

Jake: that is Tree Hill sweetie.

Jenny: where's Tree Hill.

Jake: Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Jenny: oh wow, North Carolina is a far ways away.

Jake: yeah.

Jenny: but can we go?

Mouth was reviewing over some of the stuff he needed to know about the Arizona Suns. It was his first game tomorrow and it was only a trial run, if he didn't do well they could kick him to the curb faster than……fast. He was really nervous cause he didn't know anything very personal about the players like he did back home in Tree Hill. He just kept running it over and over in his mind, Player 12.…….. Player 21.………

Tim threw the last jersey into the last washer. Then he ran back putting quarters into all of them. Then he sat down and started to read a magazine. He couldn't believe how much he hated being a water boy/manager, and having to wash uniforms, making sure the balls we're okay, getting water. He hated it, he had no idea why he did it. He thought about home, and why he didn't just try to find a job in Tree Hill, he had the looks, and any girl would fall for him, and that's when he remembered why he left, cause all the girls in Tree Hill had already fallen for him, he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Tragic Events

Jamie is sitting in the kitchen coloring.

Jamie: Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you When the stars go blueNathan walks in.

Jamie: when the stars go blue

Nathan looks at Jamie.

Jamie: hi daddy.

Nathan: where did you hear that song?

Jamie: what song?

Nathan: the one you we're just signing?

Jamie: oh the Blue Stars Song?

Nathan: yeah that one?

Jamie: well it is on the radio a lot, on TV a lot, it's everywhere a lot.

Nathan: was mommy signing it?

Haley walks in.

Haley: hey boys.

Nathan kisses Haley.

Nathan: I got to go, I'll see you later.

Haley looks at him weird.

Haley: love you.

Nathan: I love you too.

Haley: always and forever.

Nathan leaves.

Jamie: when the stars turn blue.

Haley: where did you learn that?

Jamie: what is with you people and that song?

Jamie gets up and leaves.

Lucas: come on guys you got 5 seconds. 

the buzzer rings.

Lucas: alright guys hit the shower.

Nathan walks over to Lucas.

Lucas: your doing good.

Nathan: thanks coach, but I was wondering if I could talk to you one on one like a brother.

Lucas: yeah sure, what's going on?

Nathan: well, I keep thinking about Tree Hill.

Lucas: me too.

Nathan: more lately than usual.

Lucas: I'm right there with you Nate.

Nathan: I mean I know I have this whole life here, but I just, I think Tree Hill would be the place to go.

Lucas: I know, but we can't just pick up and leave in the middle of a season.

Nathan: I know, I just……..

Lucas: Nathan, you know that this is your decision, and I'll support you if you stay or if you go, but just know that I came into this with you, and I'll go out of it with.

Nathan: yeah.

Nathan does a small smile.

Lucas: now hit the showers you reek!

Nathan smiles, and goes to the shower. Lucas stands there, his phone starts to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket. It's an unknown number.

Lucas: hello? Is she okay? What happened? What? When? Okay I'll Be There As Soon as possible.

Rachel closed another blind. She sits down at her coffee table. She grabs a little piece of glass and grabs a little tiny bottle she pours some coke on it. She puts them into some lines she snorts. She smiles. She gets up, she looses her balance. She grabs a hold of the couch, she starts to feel really bad. She faints.

Brooke told Millie that she could go home she would be fine. Millie left. Brooke closed down her computer. She grabbed her purse, jacket, and binder. She locked her office. She walked to the front desk. She flipped the lights off. She started to walk towards the door, but she heard a noise. She turned around. Everything looked fine. She turned back around and started to open the door. When someone dressed in black attacked her. While around her other people in black robbed her store. She fell to the floor. The person continued to attack her. Then he grabbed her purse and left. She lied there in pain, crying.

Peyton: Hi, I'm Peyton.

Peter: Hello, I'm Peter Smith.

Peyton: nice to meet you, sorry it took so long to finally call you back, I've just been really busy.

Peter: I completely understand.

Peyton: sit please.

Peter and Peyton sit.

Peter: I got a phone call from the owner of "Little Records" which you are the manager of, well anyways I got a call from the owner, and he asked me to take over.

Peyton: so now you own the business?

Peter: no not exactly, I'm just manager of "Little Records"

Peyton: but I'm the manager.

Peter: yes I know, I'm really sorry.

Peyton: so what, I'm completely fired??

Peter: yes.

Peyton: great.

Peyton gets up, and heads for the door. Peter stands up.

Peter: I'm really sorry.

Peyton looks back.

Peyton: I'm sure you are.

There's a knock on Haley's door. Jamie answers it.

Jamie: who are you?

Chris: well I'm Chris Keller, who are you?

Jamie: Jamie Scott.

Haley comes to the door. 

Haley: your not suppose to open the door honey.

Jamie: sorry.

Haley: go play.

Jamie leaves. Haley looks at whose at the door. Haley shuts the door. Chris knocks on the door again.

Haley: what do you want?Chris: to talk.

Haley opens the door.

Haley: okay, lets talk.

Chris: well can I come in?

Haley: no.

Chris: okay…..

Nathan walks in behind Chris.

Nathan: what is he doing here?

Haley: I have no clue.

Chris: I needed to talk.

Nathan: you needed to, did you?

Chris: yes.

Nathan punches Chris in the face. Haley gasp.

Nathan: pack your bags Haley, we're not staying here.

Nathan walks inside. Chris gets up rubbing his nose.

Chris: I thought he was over that whole tour thing.

Haley: he was until, someone told us we kissed, and then he heard our son signing "When The Stars Go Blue" this morning, I would hate you too.

Chris: we have a son?Haley: you know what I do hate you!

Haley slams the door shut. She goes looking for Nathan. He is in their room pulling out suitcases.

Haley: Nathan?

Nathan says nothing in return he just keeps pulling stuff out.

Haley: Nathan, would you please stop for a minute?

Nathan stops, he looks at her.

Haley: you really want to move?

Nathan: yeah, I miss Tree Hill. I miss my mom, I miss Karen, and I want Jamie to grow up where we grew up.

Haley: with all those stupid secrets?

Nathan: well, yeah. And I've been thinking about it for awhile.

Haley: well why didn't you tell me?

Nathan: well cause I didn't think I really would. I mean I couldn't do that to Lucas.

Haley: well then why are you?

Nathan: cause he told me today that, we came into this together, and we would leave out of it together.

Haley sighs. Jamie walks in. 

Jamie: what are you doing daddy?

Nathan gets up and goes over to Haley and Jamie. He hugs Haley and kisses her.

Jamie: get a room.

Haley: this is our room.

Nathan: what do you think about moving?

Jamie: moving?

Nathan: yeah, moving to Tree Hill.

Jamie: well what about Uncle Lucas?

Nathan: well he can come too.

Jamie: he can?

Nathan: of course he can, and he will.

Jamie: and Uncle Skills?

Nathan: well talk him into it too.

Jamie: then lets do it. 

Bevin hangs up the phone. She starts to cry. Skills walks in. He sees Bevin crying. He goes over to her, and sits next to her.

Skills: Bevin what's wrong?

Bevin: you know Rachel right?

Skills: well yeah I know Rachel.

Bevin: well she passed out from coke, and pills.

Skills: what?

Bevin: that's what the doctor said, they said they we're moving her to Tree Hill, cause that was the address on her drivers licenses.

Skills hugs Bevin. The sit in silence for a little bit.

Skills: 5 years, and she hasn't changed her address.

Bevin laughs. Skills stands up.

Skills: well we better pack our bags.

Bevin: why?

Skills: we got to go make sure she's alright.

Bevin: what?

Skills: we're going to go make sure Rachel is okay.

Bevin stands up and kisses Skills. 

Bevin: I love you.

Skills: I love you too.

Deb finished her 13th magazine of the day. She looked at Karen in that hospital bed just laying there. She started to cry, she couldn't take it anymore. She just broke down.


End file.
